


Fine Day

by Snibbert



Series: Peppa and Eddie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak is Whipped, Eddie is a Rampant Clownsexual, F/M, Living Together, Mmmmm, Slapping of wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: Eddie and Peppa have a fight.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Peppa Pig
Series: Peppa and Eddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you should blame me for this, just saying.

I stand there and look out of the huge floor to ceiling window, no clothes on as I sip my coffee.

Peppa and I had a fight a few days ago and she’s been avoiding me. It makes me ache inside but I decide to ignore Peppa, just like she’s ignoring me.

The door opens and slams shut as Peppa comes home from filming her TV show. I sigh and put my coffee down on the table to go greet her.

Peppa stops in her tracks when she sees me round the corner. I forgot I didn’t have any clothes on.

I grab an apron off the kitchen isle and then put it on, trying to be decent.

Peppa eyes me up and down and I shiver. I don’t know what to do from there so I ask her how her day was.

“Fine,” Peppa replies with minimal effort as she puts her bags away. I cross my arms as she passes me to enter the bedroom.

When I get to the bedroom I close the door and lock it shut. The windows are also locked so she can’t get out.

I grab Peppa’s red dress tightly in my fist as I pull her down and kiss her fiercely.

“I bet I could make it more than just ‘fine.’” I watch Peppa lick her lips and I die a bit inside.

“I’d like for my day to be better,” Peppa whispers and then rips off the apron and then pushes me onto the bed.

I grin as she gets on top of me and pulls her red dress over her head. She reaches to the bedside table and grabs some of the white face paint and the red wig that is kept there. Then, she smears the paint on her face and then slaps the wig on.

  
I gasp a bit as I feel my  _ mMmMm _ harden. Both of our days are about to get a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> *mMmMm*


End file.
